What Life Took From Me
by Little Sakii
Summary: Would you marry someone you don't love for the sake of your family? To choose to live with someone you hate. To leave behind the one you truly love? All for your family?


_I remember it as if it was yesterday. It's vivid and clear as ever. My life changed from day to night. I lost faith and trust in my own mother, I was taken away from home, forced to live somewhere unknown, I was torn between my soul mate and my destroyer, except I didn't know. All this occurred from day to night. This came from the day I, Sakura Haruno, got married._

* * *

When I arrived back in the Hidden Leaf Village instead of doing the normal thing and going home, I decided to roam the village a bit. As I walked through the streets of I realized that nothing had changed. I was gone for four years and the only thing different was the new Hokage's face carved into the Hokage Mountain. Sure there were new faces here and there but that was quite normal.

I was walking along a lake that lied on the outskirts of the village when strong, firm arms wrapped around me

"I missed you" A masculine voice whispered and I turned around to face him. I studied him a little, taking in his features. His short spiky blond hair, his blue eyes staring down at me ever so softly with a small smile plastered on his face. He was wearing his service uniform which surprised me a bit since he usually never wears it when he visits me.

"You saw me last month love" I chuckled and he gently grabbed my face.

"It's a long time" His lips met mine in a slow loving kiss. He pulled away and caressed my cheek.

"When will you break off the engagement with him?" He asks. I sigh and turn away from him.

"Today. But I'm worried about my mother's reaction" He hugs me from behind

"Even she won't be able to tear us apart. I love you Sakura" He turns me around and I stare into his eyes and lean in a bit.

"I love you too Naruto" I kiss him and wrap my arms around his neck

"So it is him that stolen you away" I break away quickly and stare at the man standing a few feet away from us

"L-Lee! It's not what it seems-" He cuts me off

"It's exactly what it seems, don't bother giving back the ring. Your family will need it" He states and leaves immediately.

"This is bad, he's going to tell my mother. I have to go home and explain everything. Goodbye Naruto" I grab my things and start to leave but he takes a hold of my arm.

"Same time tonight? At ten?" I nod and kiss him. I feared the worst as I ran home.

* * *

"What do you mean he went back to the mist village?!" I heard my mother yell from my father's study. I quickly run up to my room and put my stuff down. What was I going to say? That was obviously Lee's mother on the phone. How would I explain that I don't love Lee? My door swung open and my mother stepped in, staring me down as she got closer with pure anger "What did you do!' She yelled before her hand slapped me across the face. I fell onto the bes but got back up covering my stinging cheek "MOM!" I cried and she merely started walking out of the room.

"You're fixing things, now" as my door closed my eyes clouded up. I had agreed to marrying Lee five years ago. I admit to have actually wanting to marry him but when I went away to study at the Sand Village, I met Naruto. It didn't take long before I fell in love with him. But Naruto Is a sailor and I'm a high class daughter. I knew. I knew my mother would never agree but my father would and when he did, my mother had no say in it. I got up and marched out into my fathers room. My mother was already in there talking to him about Lee.

"Dad, I don't want to marry him!" My mother scowled at me "You will marry him and that's final!" She yelled and I merely looked past her at my father

"I don't love him daddy!" My mother roughly grabs my arm and smiles at me

"Look princess-" my father cuts her off "Let go of her Charlotte"

"B-But Ronnie-" He points at the hand she has on my arm. She lets go and my father sighs

"I didn't want her to marry so young anyways. I wanted her to travel the world be a little outgoing, to live her life" My mother looked shocked "Go on to your room Sakura, I need to talk to your mother" I nod and walk out, closing the door behind me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When I was a kid, my mother and father were in a tragic accident. I was left with my grandfather. I was raised by him up until age ten when he passed away and I was left at his work place as an orphan. I was given the job to clean and care for the horses by his boss( I guess you could call him my boss now as well) This man was the meanest most disgusting man in the Mist village. Fugaku was his name. And I say 'was' due to the fact that this man is dying and the doctor has confirmed he doesn't have much time left. I really could care less, I won't be here for his death. He sent me to the Leaf village to clear some of his buildings up so they could be used for something else when he was gone. Yea, this guy was rich ad owned a lot of land across the fire country. I'm packing my things so I can leave tonight.

***Knock Knock***

"Come in"

A woman with blond hair and sapphire blue eyes walks in "What is it Ino?" I ask and she smiles

"Sasuke, I'm going to miss you. But well, Fugaku wants to see you" I nod and walk past her.

* * *

When I walked int his room it smelled completely like medical alcohol. I cringed a bit but walked to his bedside "S-Sasuke" he choked out

"What is it sir?" He coughed and then continued

"I'm dying, there's no doubt about it" I nodded "I called my secretary so they could fix my last will. Tell me, how did your classes end up?" I sighed

"I graduated and have a diploma now sir. Thank you for allowing me to attend school and work at the same time" I bow lightly and he shakes his head

"I'm proud of you. I was a horrible man during my lifetime Sasuke, but I want to be able to do something right for once" I raised my eyebrow

"Alright so what can I do for you sir?" He coughs

"All of this. My house, my properties are all yours now. You are my son" suddenly he starts coughing madly "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" I yell frantically, he can't die. Not now.

The doctor did everything he could. But Fugaku was gone. And I was left with everything. But I was confused. My grandfather told me my parents had died. How could this man be my father? It was impossible.

Father Frank was outside and I clung desperately to him "Tell me he wasn't my father. Tell me he was joking!" I begged and he shook his head " He was your biological father son" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I left the house, I took a horse and rode as far away as I could. All I ever wanted as a kid was a father to play with me, teach me new things. But this coward didn't even treat me nice, he treated me like shit every damn day! So why does he acknowledge me now, now when he dies?!

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I looked over at the clock. It read 9:30 pm. I grabbed a coat and opened the window. I then closed it, realizing I didn't have to sneak out. I was about to open my front door when someone turned on the living room lights.

"Where are you going?" I gasped from shock

"Aunt Silvia! Oh, I'm just going to get some fresh air" I blurted out and she looked confused

"This late?" I nodded "It's nice and fresh, I'll be back soon" I left without another word

When I got close to the lake I saw him, standing in the middle with a black hoodie on. He was covering his hair most likely so he could roam the city discretely. I smiled and quietly walked over to him and hugged him from behind. He touched my hands and turned to face me. And that's when I realized, this wasn't Naruto. His onyx obsidian eyes stared into my emerald ones. His raven hair shone in the moonlight and he softly touched my pink locks.

* * *

_**Hey guys, Little Sakii here! Do me a favor and please review yeah? Please ! It would mean a lot to know what you all think of this story**_


End file.
